My Happy Ending
by Yume no Yoru
Summary: UA.Estava tudo perfeito para Sakura,até que isso tudo muda quando fatos desagradáveis ocorrem em sua vida.Sakura deixa de ser a menina alegre que sempre foi tendo mudanças drásticas em sua vida,mas ela nem esperava que tudo pudesse mudar.S/S CAPÍTULO 3 ON
1. Adeus

Oiee gentee!! 8) Pra quem não me conhece, eu sou uma escritora novata tanto aqui no fanfiction como no mundo das fics. Ou seja, essa é a minha 1ª fic, então por favor, tenham calma e paciência comigo porque eu sou mesmo lerda na hora de postar! ¬¬' Ah, e mais uma coisa: eu quero dar esse 1º capítulo da minha fic de presente de Natal pra Tsuki Hime no Baka. =) Ela foi uma das pessoas que me ajudaram muito me incentivando a fazer a minha fic! n.n

Então aqui está aqui o seu presente de Natal, espero que goste!:D

Sem maios delongas, vamos logo a fic! Espero que vocês gostem!=D

Disclaimer(não sei se é assim que se escrever): SCC e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas quem sabe um dia? ;)

– Blábláblá – Falas

– "_Blábláblá"- _– Pensamentos

**Capítulo 1:**

**Adeus**

Sakura Kinomoto era uma adolescente de 17 anos que morava com os pais: Nadeshiko e Fujitaka.

Nadeshiko era modelo e posava para calendários e revistas, ganhando um salário razoável com o seu trabalho. Já Fujitaka, era um arqueólogo que muitas vezes viajava a trabalho, mas não deixava de arrumar um tempo para passar com sua família. Ele recebia um salário razoável, que, junto com o salário de sua esposa, dava para manter um bom apartamento e atender às necessidades de sua família.

Sakura estudava em uma escola particular, tinha vários amigos e adorava os seus professores. Ela era uma garota muito sorridente e feliz. Até aquele trágico dia...

Sakura descia saltitante as escadas, quando encontrou o seu pai com uma cara nem um pouco feliz. – O que houve? – Perguntou preocupada.

– Sakura, eu tenho uma coisa para te falar... –Fujitaka começou a falar com o semblante sério. –... sua mãe passou muito mal ontem à noite e agora está no hospital em estado grave.

– O quê?! –Ela não queria acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

– Parece que ela já sofria de uma doença e isso foi piorando com o passar do tempo.

– E POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME ACORDOU PARA EU IR NO HOSPITAL COM VOCÊ? – Ela parecia que havia explodido naquele exato momento.

– Eu não queria te preocupar...

– Eu estou me preocupando agora de qualquer jeito! Vamos logo para o hospital!

– Ok. –Fujitaka limitou-se a responder rapidamente já se encaminhando para a porta e sendo seguido por Sakura.

Chegando lá, Sakura foi correndo pelo hospital a fim de encontrar o quarto no qual sua mãe estava e acabou dando de cara com o médico. – Onde está a minha mãe? –A aflição e o desespero estavam estampados no seu rosto.

Ele soube quem Sakura era assim que viu Fujitaka que estava bem atrás dela. – Ah... você deve ser a senhorita Kinomoto, filha de Nadeshiko.

– Sim. –Ela respondeu quase chorando. – Agora me diga, como está a minha mãe?

O médico rapidamente ficou com a expressão mais séria. – Ela está em estado muito grave...talvez não resista.

Fujitaka começou a ficar mais preocupado do que já estava e ia falar algo com o médico quando uma enfermeira que estava desesperada a procura do médico com o qual eles estavam conversando apareceu:

– Doutor!! A paciente está perdendo rapidamente os seus sinais vitais!

– Droga! –Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer antes de sair para a luta pela vida de Nadeshiko.

Sakura, assim que avistou o doutor, foi correndo obter notícias da mãe. – Como ela está?

– ...

Começando a ficar cada vez mais preocupada e desesperada com o demora do doutor para responder, ela começou a chorar. – ME DIZ LOGO COMO ELA ESTÁ! – Definitivamente, aquela não era a Sakura que todos conheciam. O que o desespero não faz com alguém?

– Ela, infelizmente...não resistiu. – Dava para ver o quanto o médico não gostava de dar aquela notícia, seja para quem fosse. Mas, ele tem que dar esse tipo de notícia a várias famílias todos os dias. E hoje, era a vez de dá-la à Sakura e Fujitaka.

Sakura começou a chorar, enquanto Fujitaka lamentava baixinho, para si mesmo. Afinal, eles nem conseguiram falar com Nadeshiko antes dela morrer. Não conseguiram nem dizer um "Adeus".

Fujitaka estava indo dar um "tchau" para Sakura, pois iria trabalhar. Eram 11h00min e Sakura ainda estava dormindo. Ela estava de férias, mas logo todo esse descanso iria acabar, pois eles estavam no final de Fevereiro e as aulas estavam para começar.

Parou no batente da porta do quarto de Sakura e foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando ouviu Sakura, ainda dormindo, murmurou: "Mãe, por favor...não vá." Ele foi até ela, se agachou e tentou acordá-la balançando levemente seu ombro. – Preciso falar com você. –Ele disse mais sério.

Sakura, percebendo o tom sério do pai que ele normalmente não usava, se sentou na cama e pôs-se a escutar.

– Sakura, você precisa esquecer o que aconteceu e seguir em frente com a sua vida. Já se passaram quase 3 meses desde que sua mãe morreu, e desde aquele dia você não é mais a mesma. Eu sempre te encontro chorando pelos cantos, embora você tente disfarçar. E você já não é aquela garota sorridente e feliz que eu conhecia.

– Pai, tente entender...desde aquele dia tudo mudou: por causa do seu trabalho extra para poder sustentar o apartamento, a escola e tudo mais, nós tivemos que nos mudar para essa cidade que nem conhecíamos. E, pela falta de dinheiro, estamos morando em um apartamento e estou estudando em uma escola pública. Não que eu ligue para esse tipo de coisa, mas as coisas mudaram drasticamente desde que aquilo aconteceu. Além do fato de que perdemos a minha mãe... – Ela disse ameaçando chorar, mas se contendo.

– Eu sei disso...mas temos que tentar não lembrar do que aconteceu e levar adiante nossas vidas. – Ele deu uma pausa. – Você não participou de um sorteio em que está concorrendo a uma bolsa de estudos em um ótimo colégio? – Ele disse, numa tentativa de mudar de assunto e animar a filha.

– Ah...aquilo? Eu não tenho chances de não tenho sorte. – Ela disse ainda desanimada.

– Minha filha...por favor, não fique assim. Como você acha que sua mãe se sentiria se te visse desse jeito? Sofrendo por ela? – Deu uma pausa ao ver o semblante pensativo da filha. – Ela não se sentiria nada bem Sakura. Então levante-se logo e vá fazer as compras porque é você quem vai preparar o almoço hoje! – Ele disse em um tom brincalhão.

– Ah, é mesmo! Esqueci disso! – Ela disse já se levantando da cama de um jeito todo desajeitado e se dirigindo ao banheiro para tomar o seu banho.

Sakura chegou à portaria de seu prédio com duas sacolas pesadas cheias de compras, pegou as correspondências com o porteiro e depois subiu para o seu apartamento.

– Papai! – Gritou procurando o seu pai assim que abriu a porta do apartamento. – "_Ele ainda deve estar trabalhando. Daqui a pouco ele chega__."_ – Pensou consigo mesma.

Pôs as compras e chave do apartamento no balcão da cozinha e abriu uma carta que estava endereçada a ela. Assim que começou a ler, seus olhos se arregalaram e sua expressão foi de total surpresa. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo interfone que tocava ininterruptamente:

– Alô?

– _Senhorita Sakura..._ – o porteiro começou a falar parecendo bastante sério. – _...a polícia está aqui em baixo querendo falar com você._

_**Continua...**_

***********************************************************************************************************

Genteee...eu sei que o capítulo ficou pequeno, mas eu juro que vou compensando vocês aos poucos, tá bem? ;) E então, gostaram? Espero que sim.

Eu queria agradecer muuuito a:

-- Layle-, que é a minha revisora e que me ajudou muito! Valeu mesmo! =)

--minha irmã Raquel, pelo apoio que ela me deu e sempre me dá quando em mais preciso...sem ela, esse capítulo não estaria aqui, e eu acho que essa fic também não...Eu te amo muito Raquel! ^^

--minha amiga Luciana, que me ajudou muito a resolver vários assuntos da fic...me deu idéias, me corrigiu, melhorou as minhas idéias, enfim...Obrigada mesmo! 8)

--Tsuki Hime no Baka, que também me incentivou muito e me apoiou muito! Obrigada! n.n

Ah, e mais uma coisa, não se esquecem de deixar reviews, ok? Porque são as reviews que me incentivam a continuar a escrever. Mandem críticas, elogios, sugestões, opiniões, qualquer coisa! *-*

Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível! Só não sei se vou conseguir! o.o'

Kissus =^.^=


	2. Sozinha

Oiee! Antes de vocês virem atras de mim querendo me matar por causa da demora(¬¬), eu que queria dizer que vou explicar tudo no final do capítulo, afinal, já que vocês esperaram tanto é melhor eu deixar vocês lerem a fic logo, né?;D

Disclaimer: SCC e seus personagens não me pertencem.É...a vida é dura...u.u

**Capítulo 2:**

**Sozinha**

Depois do que ouviu, ela pareceu ficar paralisada. Várias perguntas surgiam em sua mente, dentre elas, ela se perguntava o que a polícia poderia querer com ela.

Quando finalmente "acordou para a realidade", ela só pôde desligar o interfone rapidamente, pegar a chave que estava em cima do balcão e sair correndo de casa. Foi no elevador que ela se deu conta de que, com toda aquela pressa, ela tinha descido com a carta que estava lendo na mão. Mas agora que ela estava no elevador, ela não voltaria somente pra deixar a carta em casa. Ela iria assim mesmo!

Quando chegou na portaria, ela viu um carro policial parado em frente ao portão do prédio. O policial que estava no carro saiu e foi na direção de Sakura.

– Você é a filha de Fujitaka Kinomoto?

– Sim, sou eu... – disse ela com um pouco de medo do que viria a seguir.

– Seu pai sofreu um grave acidente e... – o policial não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois Sakura já o interrompera desesperadamente.

– O que aconteceu com o meu pai?! Que acidente foi esse? Como ele está? Onde ele está? – ela estava repleta de perguntas em sua cabeça e não conseguia fazer com que elas permanecessem lá.

– Calma...uma coisa de cada vez. Seu pai foi atropelado e se encontra em estado grave no Hospital de Tomoeda.

– Como?? – de novo, Sakura não queria acreditar no que seus ouvidos acabaram de escutar. Parecia que seu mundo estava desmoronando bem na frente de seus olhos pela segunda vez. – Não... isso não pode ser verdade...

– Eu sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, posso apenas te dar uma carona até o hospital.

– Então, o que estamos fazendo aqui parados? Vamos logo pro hospital! – Nesse momento ela estava mesmo desesperada.

Assim que chegou ao hospital, Sakura foi correndo falar com 1º médico que viu.

– Você sabe qual é o quarto de Fujitaka Kinomoto?

– Sei sim, sou o médico responsável por ele. Você é alguma familiar dele?

– Sou sim, sou a filha dele. Será que você poderia me dizer como o meu pai está e qual é o quarto dele? – ela estava ansiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo com medo.

– Bom, seu pai não está nada bem... ele está muito fraco, teve muitas fraturas no acidente, inclusive algumas expostas. Nós tivemos que fazer uma cirurgia nele, mas eu não garanto nada, porque ele ainda corre risco de morte. – Como era doloroso pra ele ter que dizer isso pra uma garota que parecia tão inocente, frágil e desprotegida...

Aí estava, a frase que Sakura tinha tanto medo de ouvir: "ele ainda corre risco de morte.", essa frase ecoava por toda sua mente e novamente a atormentava como se fosse um monstro. Seu pai corria risco de morte e ela não podia fazer nada! Sentia-se uma inútil nesse momento! – _"Uma completa inútil!"_ – repetiu em pensamento.

– Se você quiser vê-lo, ele está no quarto 109.

– Muito obrigada. – mesmo desanimada, ela tentou se mostrar agradecida pela paciência e gentileza do médico.

Batidas na porta. Era tudo que Fujitaka ouvia naquele grande e silencioso quarto branco. Sentia-se muito fraco, dores no corpo todo não paravam de atormentá-lo... logo chegaria a hora. As batidas na porta continuavam, ele não sabia quem era e a única maneira de saber era...

– Pode entrar.

Fujitaka viu a figura de sua filha parada na porta com o rosto molhado de lágrimas e um olhar que lhe doía o coração.

– Papai...como você está? – disse ela enxugando as lágrimas e tentando conter outras, mas sem sucesso, pois logo depois mais lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face.

– Ei, não chore...você não precisa chorar. Eu sei que tudo vai ficar bem. Eu não me sinto nada bem, isso é verdade. Mas tudo vai ficar bem no final.

– Pai, você vai morrer? – ela disse com uma voz e expressão que pareciam de uma criança de seis anos.

– Minha flor...eu acho que não vou conseguir resistir. Eu já estou muito velho mesmo. E você já sabe se virar sozinha, já está crescida.

– Mas pai, eu não vou conseguir...

– Claro que vai! É difícil, mas eu sei que vocês vão superar. Você e o Touya.

– Eu vou ter que morar na casa do Touya? – ela perguntou já chorando novamente, e sem esperanças, já se convencendo do pior.

– Acho melhor não, o Touya já está todo enrolado com a faculdade e o trabalho...ele quase não tem dinheiro pra se sustentar...

–... Que eu seria só mais um problema pra ele. – Fujitaka não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois logo foi interrompido por Sakura.

– Não minha filha, você não seria problema nenhum pro seu irmão. Eu só estou falando que ele está passando por um período muito complicado e precisa se estabilizar. Você já sabe se virar sozinha não é?

– É...

– O que é isso na sua mão? – ele perguntou, reparando na carta que Sakura tinha em mãos.

– Ah...é só uma carta.

– Que carta?

– Uma carta da escola de Tomoeda...dizendo que eu ganhei aquela bolsa de estudos. – ela tentou parecer animada, mas a tristeza ainda estava presente em sua face.

– Que bom! Viu minha filha? Eu falei que as coisas vão melhorar pra você! Só basta ter paciência. E não se preocupe, obstáculos e desafios vão aparecer na sua vida toda hora, não desanime e nem perca as forças, porque é exatamente assim que você não conseguirá supera-los. Ao invés disso, tenha paciência e siga sempre em frente! Não fique olhando pra trás e remoendo o passado, porque isso não vai te ajudar. Ter lembranças do seu passado é normal, mas tente sempre se lembrar do seu passado com um sorriso no rosto. Isso sim vai te fazer bem e vai te ajudar a sempre seguir em frente. Sabe Sakura, a vida não nos dá problemas, nos dá obstáculos. Nós é que temos o costume de transformar todos os obstáculos em problemas. Então, tente viver sua vida sem problemas, apenas com obstáculos. – Mesmo no estado em que se encontrava, Fujitaka não aparentava medo nem infelicidade. Ele parecia estar satisfeito. Satisfeito porque sabia que havia feito as escolhas certas e sabia que sua hora havia mesmo chegado, pois sua "missão" já estava concluída.

Nesse momento tudo o que se foi ouvido naquele grande quarto foi o estridente barulho vindo da máquina a qual Fujitaka estava ligado. Um barulho que mais parecia um apito. Fujitaka estava...morto.

– Pai...pai...papaai!!! – sem obter nenhuma resposta e ouvindo o barulho que a máquina fazia, ela começou a se desesperar. Ela deitou a cabeça no tórax de seu pai e limitou-se a chorar. – Pai...eu te amo.

Nesse momento vários médicos entraram no quarto apressados, correndo de um lado para o outro. Eles pediram pra que Sakura retirar-se do quarto, e ela sem opção nenhuma, obedeceu. Porque, apesar de já ter perdido todas as esperanças, ela sabia que isso era o melhor a se fazer.

Ela estava sentada naquela cadeira da sala de espera há mais ou menos uma hora e meia. Foi quando viu o médico responsável por seu pai se aproximar, e na mesma hora ela foi ao seu encontro.

– E então, como está o meu pai? – ela perguntou com uma última esperança e com uma calma que não eram comuns à Sakura. Pelo menos não em uma situação como essa.

– Seu pai...faleceu. Eu sinto muito, mesmo.

Sakura nada disse, ela não conseguia pronunciar nem uma palavra sequer naquele momento. A sua última e única esperança acabara de ser destruída. E ela novamente não podia fazer nada.

Assim que se recuperou um pouco do choque pela morte do pai, ela telefonou do hospital mesmo para o Touya para avisá-lo do que ele não reagiu muito bem à notícia... ficou muito chocado e triste, mas tentou se controlar tentando se manter forte enquanto estivesse falando com ela no telefone, afinal queria ajudá-la a manter-se firme diante dessa situação, pois sabia que Sakura era muito sentimental as vezes e se abalava facilmente com certas coisas. No final, eles decidiram que Touya iria ficar responsável por organizar as coisas sobre o enterro de Fujitaka e iria vir pra Tomoeda dentro de alguns dias.

No dia seguinte do seria o seu primeiro dia de aula em uma escola completamente desconhecida, e ela estava com medo. Com medo da reação de todos diante uma pessoa completamente diferente deles. Ela não tinha muito dinheiro, carro esporte, casa grande ou até pais ricos como a maioria das pessoas que estudavam lá. Ela nem sequer tinha pais! Aquela escola era pra pessoas que tinham dinheiro, coisa que ela não tinha. E se tinha, era pouco. Mas ela tinha ganhado uma bolsa de estudos para essa escola, e quando aparece uma oportunidade você tem que agarrar com unhas e dentes. E era o que ela estava decidida a fazer. Agarrar com todas as suas forças aquela oportunidade!

Mas do mesmo jeito, agora ela estava sozinha. Na verdade, ela ainda tinha o Touya e a Tomoyo. Mas o Touya estava em Tókio trabalhando e estudando, enquanto Tomoyo, sua melhor amiga e prima, estava em Paris com a mãe. Ou seja, ela estava sozinha.

E foi com esses pensamentos em mente que ela adormeceu.

Continua...

--------

Oiee pessoal!!

Mil desculpas pela demora do capítulo, mas é que estava sem inspiração, e como eu já tinha dito antes, eu sou muuuuito lerda pra escrever!!T.T Espero não ter feito vocês esperarem muito e espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo!n.n Eu tentei me esforçar ao máximo pra fazer com o que este capítulo ficasse razoavelmente bom[já que eu não sou lá essas coisas como autora de fics, não é?xD Então, claro que esse capítulo não tá ótimo, mas eu tentei fazer o meu melhor!8)]

Momento propaganda:

Leiam-

-- Son no Miyage, da Tsuki Hime no Baka, porque a fic tá muito boa e tem futuro. Essa fic ainda vai dar muito o que falar...tá ótima! Eu recomendo...=]

-- Problemas pessoais, da minha querida revisora Lalye-, a fic realmente tá ótima e merece bastante review!:D Continue assim Lalye-chan! n.n

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Tsuki Hime no Baka:**

**Own...eu não tenho tanto talento assim...*-*Infelizmente foi necessário matar a mãe da Sakura e suspense também. Afinal, o suspense deixa a fic mais interessante, não é?;) Quando você tá lendo uma fic é diferente de quando você tá escrevendo, porque, quando você tá lendo, o suspense te deixa muito ansiosa já que você não sabe o que vai acontecer, já quando você está escrevendo, você já sabe o que vai acontecer...é diferente...xD Muito obrigada MESMO por você ter posto a minha fic nos seus favoritos e por ter me adicionada como autora favorita!:) Fiquei muito feliz que você goste do que eu faço. ^^ Kissus =^.^=**

**Luck-Ryu:**

**É...o suspense é bom as vezes, mas agora eu já postei o capítulo 2, espero que tenha gostado!=) Sério mesmo que você adora a minha fic?Que bom!^^ Calma, que eu vou demorar um pouquinho pra postaro capítulo 3, ok? Eu demoro muito, né? o.o' Ah, e mais uma coisa: muito obrigada por ter adicionado a minha fic nos seus favoritos e ter me adicionado como autora favorita, tá?=D Acredite, isso me insentiva mais do que você pensa...n.n Kissus =^.^=**

**Edu:**

**É, você acertou em cheio! O pai da Sakura morreu e carta que ela recebeu é aviso de que ela ganhou a bolsa de estudos. Parece que eu escrevo algumas coisas que são obvias demais, não é?¬¬' Fico contente que você ache a minha fic interessante! ^^ Obrigada por me adicionar na sua kista de autores favoritos e adicionar a minha fic também!:] Kissus =^.^=**

**------**

Bom, parece que por hoje é só, mas continuem mandando reviews, pois elas me insentivam mais do que vocês imaginam!n.n

E para os leitores fantasmas de plantão,(éé...eu sei que vocês estão aí...eu consigo ver vocês...ù.ú) por favor, deixem reviews...ç.ç Nem que seja com alguma crítica (construtiva), opinião, sugestão, dúvida, elogio, qualquer coisa! TT Porque aí, eu vou ter mais motivação pra poder escrever o próximo capítulo mais rápido...

Então até o próximo capítulo!

Kissus =^.^=

------  
Noooooota da revisora *-* [que nem revisa tão bem assim mais tenta ajudar no que pode apesar de atrasar litrooooz] – Garotë *-* Tá indo beeeeem :D Ta sendo malvada . Tadiiiinha . Mal perde a mãe perde o pai tb . Dó do Touya :/ Ahh Touya, se precisar de um ombro amigo já sabe nééé? *.* /amigo?/humUIHSAOIHSADOISDHOIUSADH\ Tá indo muito bem na fic meninaaa *-* Tá melhorando cada vez mais! Pod crê que tu ainda vai recebe muita review ;D :*** bjos pra todos =D by: Lalye-


	3. All New

Novamente eu demorei quase uma eternidade pra postar um capítulo...(¬¬')...mais uma vez: mil desculpas pela demora! Eu vou explicar melhor lá no final do capítulo, é melhor eu não prolongar mais a demora...xD Então, aqui está o capítulo 3:

Disclaimer: SCC e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas não custa nada sonhar, né?

**Capítulo 3:**

**All New**

- Pi...pi...pi...(er...isso era pra ser um despertador, tá?o.o' )

O despertador tocava insistentemente, mas Sakura não acordava de maneira alguma. Até que, de tanto tocar e vibrar, ele caiu da cômoda e atingiu-lhe a cabeça.

- Ai! Mas o q...O que??!! Já são 7 horas??!! Ai ai ai, tô atrasada!

A rotina de Sakura era sempre assim. Ela já tinha acordado atrasada tantas vezes na vida, que muitas pessoas já consideravam isso como uma coisa "normal".

Depois de levar um susto e ficar com um galo na cabeça, ela foi correndo para o banheiro e conseguiu tomar um banho em 5 minutos. Depois, com a mesma rapidez, ela se vestiu, pegou a mochila, pôs um pedaço de pão na boca e saiu correndo para a escola. Quando estava deixando o prédio eram 07h15min. Ninguém conseguiria ir da casa de Sakura até sua escola em 15 minutos... isso porque ela morava um pouco longe da sua nova escola. Mas por ter acordado atrasada tantas vezes, ela já estava acostumada a correr muito e em pouco tempo.

Quando chegou na porta da escola eram exatamente 07h 30min, mas com toda aquela correria ela acabou esbarrando em uma mulher e caiu no chão.

- Me desculpe! É que eu estava correndo e não vi a senhora... – ela disse ofegante.

- Não tem problema! Qual é o seu nome?

- Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura.

- O meu é Kaho ê deve ser a aluna nova...a que ganhou a bolsa de estudos, não é?

- Isso mesmo.

- Vem comigo então. Eu sou a professora de matemática que vai dar aula para a sua turma esse ano e a minha 1ª aula de hoje é exatamente lá. Então é só você me seguir que eu vou te mostrar onde é a sua sala. Já que eu vou dar aula lá agora, eu vou aproveitar e te apresentar para a turma. Depois, no intervalo, você vai à sala da diretoria pegar todos os horários das aulas, mapa da escola e tirar qualquer dúvida, ok?

- Ok.

A professora Mizuki era uma mulher bem bonita, alta e possuía longos cabelos ruivos. Ela parecia ser uma pessoa bastante legal e gentil, e apesar de lecionar Matemática, uma matéria que Sakura não gostava, ela tinha a impressão de que se daria muito bem com essa professora.

- Bom dia turma! Eu sou a professora de matemática de vocês esse ano. Para quem não me conhece, meu nome é Kaho Mizuki, mas podem me chamar do jeito que quiserem. Hoje nós temos uma aluna nova aqui na nossa escola, ela se chama Sakura Kinomoto – ela disse enquanto escrevia o nome da aluna no quadro. – Pode entrar Sakura... bom, você quer falar alguma coisa para a turma?

- Bem... espero ser amiga de todos aqui.- ela disse meio tímida.

- Bom, vejamos... você pode se sentar naquela última carteira de lá.- a professora disse apontando para a carteira indicada.

Sakura foi andando até seu lugar e no caminho reparou na pessoa que se sentava á sua frente. Era um garoto, ele tinha olhos e cabelos negros, a camiseta deixava transparecer seus músculos, dando a impressão de que ele se exercitava bastante e ela não deixou de reparar também, que ele era muito bonito. Ela se reprimiu mentalmente e tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos quando viu que também estava sendo observada por aquele garoto. Acordando do transe, ela achou melhor sentar logo e prestar atenção no que a professora Mizuki estava dizendo.

- Já que vocês acabaram de voltar das férias, eu vou deixar a minha aula toda livre para vocês conversarem.

A turma toda vibrou e alguns alunos começaram a se deslocar pela sala ou virar suas carteiras para poderem falar com seus colegas. Todos estavam conversando animadamente, menos Sakura. Ela era uma aluna nova e não conhecia ninguém, então preferiu ficar quieta no seu canto. Foi então que o garoto que se sentava à sua frente se virou com um sorrio amigável no rosto.

- Então, seu nome é Sakura, não é?

- É sim. E o seu qual é?

- O meu Hiro. Prazer em te conhecer Sakura!- disse ele estendendo uma mão para Sakura apertar, ato que foi retribuído da mesma maneira por ela.

- O prazer é todo meu! Parece que todo mundo conversa bastante aqui, né?- ela disse tentando puxar conversa.

- É mesmo...você ainda não conhece ninguém daqui, não é mesmo?

- É...

- Mas não tem problema, se você quiser, eu posso ser seu amigo e posso também te mostrar a escola toda. Mas isso só se você quiser!- Hiro disse na esperança de animar Sakura.

- Você poderia mesmo me mostrar a escola?

- Claro! Por que não?

- Muito obrigada mesmo! A propósito, eu quero ser sua amiga sim.- ela disse com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Os dois estavam tão animados conversando que nem perceberam que estavam sendo observados...

- Ei, Syaoran! Cara, você ta me ouvindo?

Syaoran Li era o herdeiro do clã Li, uma das famílias de mais prestígio em toda China e também em muitas partes do mundo, inclusive no Japão. Syaoran tinha uma ótima aparência: possuía olhos de uma cor âmbar tão profunda e bonita que era quase capaz de hipnotizar várias garotas, tinha cabelos castanhos rebeldes que o deixavam mais bonito ainda e possuía também um físico perfeito, devido ao árduo treinamento que lhe era imposto pelos anciões do clã. Enfim, ele dava inveja em muitos homens e fazia várias mulheres caírem aos seus pés.

- Syaoran, dá pra prestar atenção em mim?- disse Eriol balançando o ombro de Syaoran na intenção de chamar sua atenção.

- Hã? O que foi? O que você quer?- disse ele finalmente ouvindo a voz do amigo.

- Eu só queria falar com você, mas parece que você tá muito ocupado admirando a aluna nova!

- Eu não estava admirando ninguém!

- Ta bom...deixa isso pra lá...- falou Eriol já se dando por vencido. Afinal, ele não queria uma briga com seu melhor amigo.

- Muito obrigada mesmo por estar me fazendo companhia e me mostrando a escola!- disse Sakura animada.

- Não há de quê! Mas agora que eu já contei um pouco sobre mim, é você que tem que contar um pouco sobre você...

- Sobre mim?

- É...sobre você, sua família...é só fazer a mesma coisa que eu fiz.

Família...essa palavra trazia muita dor e sofrimento. Lembrar que os pais morreram e que os únicos parentes que tinha moravam longe e quase nunca iam visitá-la devido a falta de tempo ou outras coisas...isso a enchia de tristeza...

- O que houve? Por que você ficou triste de repente? Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?

- Não, não é nada...é só que...

E ela começou a explicar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Desde a morte da mãe até agora. Ela segurava ao máximo para não despejar toda a sua dor e lágrimas ali mesmo...tudo era tão recente e tinha passado tão rápido que ela ainda tentava acreditar que era tudo um terrível pesadelo e que alguma hora ela iria acordar e encontrar seus pais na porta de seu quarto sorrindo, como sempre fizeram. Mas, por mais que Sakura se esforçasse, a dor era tanta que ela não conseguiu evitar que algumas lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto.

- Me desculpe Sakura...me desculpe se eu te fiz lembrar de algo que você não queria. Eu juro que se eu soubesse não teria mencionado nada!- disse Hiro arrependido.

- Sem problemas! A culpa não é sua.

- Que bom! Vamos esquecer logo esse assunto! Você quer beber alguma coisa?

- Quero, tô morrendo de sede!

- Então vamos para a lanchonete.

- Oi Syaoran!- disse uma garota que apareceu de repente e pulou em cima do pescoço de Syaoran.

- Akemi, será que dá pra você parar de me enforcar?

Akemi era uma garota bastante atraente. Possuía longos cabelos negros e ondulados, um par de olhos azuis e curvas bem definidas que a deixavam com uma aparência ousada. Ela era conhecida por seduzir vários garotos, que muitas vezes devido à aparência e a popularidade dela, se deixavam levar pelos seus truques.

- O que é que você tanto olha hein? - disse ela olhando na direção em que Syaoran observava algo. Ela se surpreendeu quando viu que não era algo que ele observava, mas sim alguém. Ele estava observando Sakura e Hiro conversarem, ou melhor, ele estava observando somente Sakura.

- Nada...eu não estava olhando nada. Me desculpa, mas agora eu tenho que ir, ta Akemi? Até mais...

Nesse momento, Akemi foi dominada por um sentimento de raiva e só não cometeu um ato insano porque sua amiga Harumi apareceu.

- O que houve amiga?- Harumi perguntou preocupada.

Harumi era a melhor amiga de Akemi. Era a ela que Akemi confiava todos os seus segredos, desabafava e passava a maior parte do tempo. Ela também era uma garota bem bonita: possuía longos e lisos cabelos loiros, um para de olhos azuis e tinha belas curvas.

- É o Syaoran...ele fica toda hora olhando para a aluna nova!Ele ficou assim durante quase toda aula de matemática e agora também...

- Mas que pena que você não possa fazer nada quanto a isso, né? Quero dizer, nem namorada dele você é pra poder exigir alguma coisa...

- Olha, você não sabe como suas palavras me animam...- Akemi disse num tom de sarcasmo.

Mas de repente, Akemi muda totalmente a sua expressão, ficando com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- O que você tá tramando?- disse Harumi já sabendo o que o olhar e o sorriso da amiga significavam.

- Nada, não...só vamos descobrir quem é Sakura Kinomoto...

_Continua..._

Oiee gente!!!=)

Mais uma vez a minha lerdeza atrapalhou tudo.... Espero que vocês não estejam bravos comigo e queiram me matar...da próxima vez vou tentar ser menos lerda( o que vai ser impossível -.-) Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo, eu sei que ele tá meio chatinho porque não acontece quase nada, mas esse capítulo foi mais pra apresentação dos personagens, mas é aqui que a história realmente começa..n.n

**Bom, agora** **respondendo aos reviews:**

**Yuki no Tsuki Hime: Own...que bom que você tenha gostado do último capítulo, apesar de eu achar que não tenha ficado perfeito como você diaae, mas tudo bem...^^Agora finalmente o nosso querido Syaoran entra na história, mas por enquanto ele ainda não falou com a Saki...tudo ao seu tempo...;D Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também...n.n Kissus =^.^=**

**Luck-Ryu: Aqui está o 3º capítulo (finalmente, né?xD), espero que você tenha gostado também. E eu não acho que tenha tanta criatividade assim, mas se você acha..tudo bem, muito obrigada mesmo^^ Kissus =^.^=**

**Edu: É...parece que você acertou de novo...o Syaoran está estudando na nova escola da Saki, mas quanto a não se dar bem de início...não sei...O.o Fico feliz em saber que você está gostando da fic, tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... Kissus =^.^=**

Então é isso...por favor, mandem reviews!!=D

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(N/R): Eu gostei desse cap! Porque é nele que ta começando de vez a fic. Porque até agora foi a morte da mãe e do pai da Sakura, mas já aparece a vilã *-* Akemi é vilã aposto u.u Só por esse finalzinho . deu medo y.y UASDHOIASUDHIOSADHISD – E o interessante é que logo de cara o Syoran fica observando ela. Geralmente os primeiros encontros são rudes IUAHDSOIUASHOIUSDAH saiu um pouco do comum, e isso é ótimo *-* -- Eu fiquei desconfiada desse Hiro xD UHASIDUHAISDUH


End file.
